poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets
is the first Weekenders/EuropaCorp crossover film made by Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Synopsis Valerian (Dane DeHaan) and Laureline (Cara Delevingne) are special operatives for the government of the human territories charged with maintaining order throughout the universe. Valerian has more in mind than a professional relationship with his partner – blatantly chasing after her with propositions of romance. But his extensive history with women, and her traditional values, drive Laureline to continuously rebuff him. Under directive from their Commander (Clive Owen), Valerian and Laureline embark on a mission to the breathtaking intergalactic city of Alpha, an ever-expanding metropolis comprised of thousands of different species from all four corners of the universe. Alpha’s seventeen million inhabitants have converged over time – uniting their talents, technology and resources for the betterment of all. Unfortunately, not everyone on Alpha shares in these same objectives; in fact, unseen forces are at work, placing our race in great danger. Plot In the 28th century, Alpha is a space station where millions of creatures from different planets live peacefully and exchange their knowledge and cultures. It began as a space station around Earth and grew when many nations from Earth and races from other planets joined. Valerian and Laureline are special agents of the human police forces. In a dream, Valerian sees a planet where a low-tech humanoid race lives peacefully in a tropical paradise. They fish for energy-containing pearls and use certain animals to duplicate them. As this idyll is destroyed by spaceship debris crashing onto the planet, Valerian wakes up. He and Laureline are on a mission to retrieve one of the sweet and rare animals from his dream, called a "converter", from a black market dealer. Early in the mission, Valerian asks Laureline to marry him, but she brushes him off, knowing of his many affairs with female colleagues. Valerian interrupts a meeting of the dealer with two prospective customers for the converter, both looking like the humanoids from his dream. He and Laureline obtain the converter, and he surreptitiously steals one of the pearls that had been given in payment to the dealer. They return to Alpha, where they are told by Commander Filitt that part of the station has been infected by an unknown force, rendering it highly toxic, that troops sent into the area have not returned, and that the infection is spreading. Laureline and Valerian are assigned to protect the commander. The commander asks for the converter, but Valerian says that Laureline should hold onto it while they are protecting him. While he briefs an assembly about the infection, they are ambushed by the humanoids, who incapacitate all participants and kidnap him. Valerian frees himself and the others and chases the kidnappers, who head for the infected area. Valerian loses control of his vehicle, and Laureline loses contact with him. She goes searching for him and finds him unconscious at the edge of the infected area. She wakes him up but is kidnapped by a group of primitive humanoids. Valerian infiltrates the residential sector of the group with the help of shapeshifter Bubble. He saves Laureline and they escape, but Bubble is killed in the fighting. Valerian and Laureline venture further into the infected area, realizing that it is not actually radioactive, and reach a large, shielded hall where they find a large group of humanoids holding Commander Filitt. Their leader explains that his people were living peacefully on the planet Mül when two technologically advanced races, one of them human, fought a war in space above Mül. The human commander ordered the firing of a doomsday weapon, over the protests of his subordinates. That weapon destroyed the enemy, but also Mül. A small group of survivors sheltered in a crashed spaceship and managed to repair it, learning much about technology and the history of other races in the process. They eventually came to Alpha, where they assimilated more knowledge and constructed a spaceship that could recreate a planet like Mül. The hall they are standing in is that spaceship, and they have kidnapped Filitt in order to obtain the converter and the pearl they need to launch the ship. When Valerian and Laureline interrogate Filitt, they learn of his role in the destruction of Mül and the extent of his coverup. Valerian has the pearl he took during the black market deal, and Laureline has the converter. Valerian gives them his pearl, but Laureline has to talk him into giving them the converter, since their mission was retrieve it for their government. While the spacecraft is prepared for flight, Filitt's pre-programmed robot soldiers attack the government rescue mission that has come for them. Valerian, Laureline, government officials, and soldiers thwart the attack. The spacecraft departs with them onboard, while Filitt is arrested by the police. In a final scene in their own spaceship, Valerian and Laureline confess their love and expect to land at their own paradise vacation spot in two hours. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The 100 Acre Avatar League, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Aladdin, Abu, Carpet, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Aisling, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Jack Skellington, D-Team and their Dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen and Ace) Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs (Ursula, Zander, Ed, Dr. Z, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny and Tank), The Justice Acre Wood Brood, Olivia, Stephanie, Emma, Mia, Andrea, Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Bloom, Stella (Winx Club), Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla (Winx Club), Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Big, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Silver, Blaze, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Grojband (Corey Riffin, Laney Penn, Kin and Kon), Jimmy Two-Shoes, Beezy, Heloise, Jack Skellington, The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Nora Beady, The Grand Duke of Owls, Precival C. McLeach, Darla Dimple, Domino, Lucius Heinous VII, Spectral Space Pirates, Attila and Hun, Mr. Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, The Crime Empire (Joker, Two-Face, Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) Harley Quinn, The Mean Girls Gang (The Trix, Megan, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, and Aya Kanazawa), Janet, Team Rocket guest stars appearances in this film. * The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Nora Beady, The Grand Duke of Owls, Precival C. McLeach, Darla Dimple, Domino, Lucius Heinous VII, Spectral Space Pirates, Attila and Hun, Cat R. Waul, Mr. Crocker, Vicky, Foop, Sheldon J. Plankton, Scar, The Crime Empire, Harley Quinn, The Mean Girls Gang, Janet, Team Rocket will work for Igon Siruss. Cast Main Heroes: Special Guest: Main Cast Villains Songs/Soundtrack Transcript ''Tino's Adventures of Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets/Transcript'' Links Trailers: Sneak Preview: Music Video: Full Movie: Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Romantic films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Sci-Fi crossovers Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Epic films